StarClan/Roleplay/Archive 1
Mistfire smiled.She was so proud of her sister. She'd overcome all the torture, and was now the leader of LunaClan. Mistfire sighed. She wished she wasn't dead, so she could be with Hazelstar. She wished that she'd done more to prevent her parents from hurting her Haze. Why hadn't she? Haze was her sister. She loved her more than anything. She wished she could rewind her life, back to when she and Haze were about three moons old. ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 21:22, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Rosepetal looked up at Mistfire. "I wish I had lived too. My sister, Petalstar, is still living. I died as an apprentice, killed by my own father. My sister requested that the leader give my a dying warrior ceremony. So I requested I become Rosepetal, after her." —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 23:38, April 29, 2013 (UTC) "I'm sorry.." Mistfire mewed regretfully. "I just don't know....Hazelstar didn't deserve any of this. I was never jealous of her. I love her so much. I miss her more than ever. I'm not permitted to go to her in dreams, which saddens me even more." She hung her head. "All she has now is Soar. And he's training in the Dark Forest. What will happen when he betrays her?! She loves him more than her life itself. What will happen when she has no one left?! I am beggging, praying, pleading that she won't decide to join us. I just....what if she does...?" ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 23:43, April 29, 2013 (UTC) "Not permitted to enter her dreams?" Rosepetal echoed. "There's another tom down there that loves Hazelstar. His name is Moonshade. He visits the Place of No Stars, but his only intent is to learn how to kill so that he may kill Birchleaf and Darkfur." —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 23:51, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Mistfire sighed. "Hazelstar has to choose. Soaringblaze and Moonshade both love her. And she loves them both.She still loves Soar, however much he betrayed her trust. She has always loved him, and she can't stop overnight. I'm just worried. Is it possible to go into the Dark Forest?" ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 22:52, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Instead of waking in the Dark Forest, Moonshade blinked open his eyes in StarClan. He hissed, ticked. "Why here?!" he yowled angerly. "I have no purpose in life! She loves Soaringflight! Not me!" He hissed. He looked down, feeling a small figure brush up against him. "Hey big brother." the small light rosey-ginger she-kit meowed. "Rosekit?" Moonshade asked. "Yup!" Rosekit purred. "She loves both of you. She's trying to choose who she loves more. The one who betrayed her? Or the one who was honest?" The red she-cat blinked at him, walking around him. "What will she decide?" —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 00:46, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Hazelstar woke in a place surrounded by light. "Where am I?" She wondered, staring at the scenery. "Hey, Hazy." Hazelstar looked up. Could it be...? ''"Mistfire?" She asked in awe. The mottled gray she-cat in front of her smiled. "Yeah, it's me," she purred. Hazelstar stared in shock. "Oh Mistfire...I've missed you so much..." Mistfire's smiled grew. "As have I, Hazy. I'm so sorry, I didn't do anything about mom and dad. It wasn't fair for me to get pampered while you got abused." Hazelstar hung her head. "It's not your fault..." she mewed back. "Yes, it is. That abuse has changed your life, my sister. You know the true meaning of pain and suffering. And, you will never forget what mom and dad did to you. Plus, me being gone for so many seasons. I can't imagine what you went through. I'm so sorry. So sorry. I love you so much, Hazy. More than my life. If I could go back in time, I would. I would've told someone. Stopped everything before it happened." Hazestar stared at her, speechless. She never realized how much Mistfire regretted this. "It's alright, Mistfire. It's over now. All done with. I love you too, Misty. So much. If I could've taken your place, I would've done it in an instant." Mistfire shook her head. "It's over now, Hazy. You can't change the past. But you're dealing with a lot, aren't you? The death threat from mom and dad, finding out that Soar's been lying to you, adding Moonshade to all of this." Hazelstar nodded. "I don't know what to do anymore! I want to please them both! I don't want them to be angry with me! And I'm scared....I'm really scared!" Mistfire looked at her sadly. "My dear sister, all I can say is, follow your heart. Your heart will lead you in the right direction. As for mom and dad, don't worry about them. Soar, Moonshade, and I will deal with them. They won't lay a claw on you. I promise. I know I haven't done the right thing all my life. But that's going to change. I won't let mom or dad lay a claw on you even if it kills me for the second time." ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 01:03, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshade watched as his stister walked in circles around him. "...She doesn't love me so stop lying. Take me to the Dark Forest. I want this all to be over." He growled. Rosekit shook her head. "I can't do that." She mewed. Moonshade hissed. "Why not?" His yowl echoed all around StarClan's hunting grounds. —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 18:57, May 9, 2013 (UTC) "Thank you...thank you so much..." Hazelstar whispered. "But what do I do now? Go back and hide like a coward?" Mistfire shook her head. "No, Hazy. You train. Train like you never have before. Be ready. You can defeat mom and dad. I believe in you." She disapppeared, as Hazelstar woke up in her nest. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 19:48, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Ripplestar licked his paw, glancing up at the cats all around him. He was the loner of StarClan, and he knew it. [[User:Shadow Force|'Crys']] Drowning in the dark 21:57, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Mistfire looked at Rosekit. "I'm worried for the Dark Forest battle. My mother and father have one thing on their mind, killing Hazelstar. And your brother would let himself be killed before that happens. I'm at loss of what to do, Rosekit." ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 22:23, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Rosekit licked her paw. "I-I don't know what to do, either. But I'll be fighting in the battle. I don't care if I'm just a kit." —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 22:37, May 19, 2013 (UTC) "You and I can fight together. I can't let you get hurt. Okay?" ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 22:59, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Rosekit nodded. "Okay. But I can't let Moonshade or Hazelstar get hurt either." —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 23:06, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Moonstar padded over to them, her eyes shinning. "My dears, this battle is going to be devastating. Darkfur and Birchleaf have the intent of killing Moonshade. If Monshade's dead, Hazelstar will be at her weakest. Then, they can kill her, too. We must fight this. But you both need to be safe. You mustn't fade." ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 12:52, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oceanstar looked around StarClan anxiously. She was dead long ago, killed nine times. But she feared of fading in the coming battle. She fluffed up her fur and squared her jaw, ready, but still nervous. She was going to visit her former Clan, LakeClan's, medicine cats. 01:39, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Logan sighed. He could see James, and how much he was struggling. The poor tom was about to hit his breaking point, and he felt so bad for his brother. "Kendall, Carlos!" He called to his brothers, and smiled sadly when the pale grey and light brown tom came running up. "Guys...I'm worried...James might kill himself soon...he's so broken..." Logan sighed. "He's a mess..." Kendall muttered. He wasn't really happy, he was the leader, and there was absolutely ''nothing he could do to help fix his broken brother. "Maybe we could go to him in a dream?" Carlos suggested, his dark brown eyes sparkling. He wanted to make his Jamie feel better again. They all did. 04:01, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Rosepetal heard Kendall, Logan, and Carlos talking. As she peeked around the corner, spotting Kendall, she felt herself blush. The tom was quite charming, and his voice seemed concerned, but it had a wonderful ring to it. She to scratched her claws on a tree nearby, pretending to pay no attention to the toms. She scrambled up the tree, and, pretending to sound shocked that she wasn't the only one around, tumbled to the ground. "Ow!" She cried out, sounding more hurt then she really was. 04:11, 07/24/2013 Kendall heard a cry of pain and whirled around. "I'll be back in a sec," he mewed to his brothers, before padding off to the source of the cry. A she-cat lay on the ground, and he assumed she must've fell from the tree. "You alright?" He asked gently. 04:14, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Rosepetal rolled over, wincing. She fell harder than she intended to. "I-I'm ok. I lost my grip, and I, eh, I fell. I landed on my paw wrong, I think," wincing as she held it up. Ok, yep, she fell much harder than she intended to. "I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Rosepetal." 13:09, 07/24/2013 "Kendall," he chuckled, grinning. "You think you'll be okay, or do you want me to have my brother look at your paw? His medicine cat skills are awesome, and he doesn't stop bragging about 'em." 13:12, July 24, 2013 (UTC) "I honestly never thought I'd get hurt in StarClan!" Rosepetal purred, resting her injured paw on her extremely fluffy tail. Se realised it was bleeding, too. "There's an open wound... If I get get hurt in StarClan, surely I can get an infected wound in StarClan. I think it'd be best to have it looked after. I hope I'm not being a bother, Kendall." 14:04, 07/24/2013 "You're not, promise. Logie!" Kendall called to the dark brown tom. Logan looked up from where he was talking with Carlos. Kendall stood by an injured she-cat, and he assumed his brother wanted him to assess her injury. "Yeah?" He called, padding over. "What's up, Ken?" Kendall looked at him. "Rosepetal hurt her paw, help her?" Logan nodded and turned to the she-cat. "Tell me when it hurts," he mewed softly, as he began to poke at her paw gently. 14:11, July 24, 2013 (UTC) When Logan poked her paw, near the cut on her pawpad, she whimpered. "Right there. It stings, too. I think I landed on a rock," Rosepetal mewed, her voice like a kit's because of her already sensitive pad being injured. 14:14, 07/24/2013 "Alright, I think you just need some marigold. And just stay off it for a while, okay?" Logan called over his shoulder, as he went to go find some marigold to make into a poultice. 14:17, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Darksong padded towards the gathered cats around Rosepetal. "What's the fuss? It's a tiny paw scrape, not anything worth this much attention! Just a few cobwebs and a small poultice, that's the way! Not worth all this! Off you go now, come on!" She meowed. "We need to collect herbs even here for wounds in the coming battle, come on now, I can't do this all myself!" The former medicine cat ushered the cats away from Rosepetal. "Be gentle on that paw though," she whispered, then padded away, searching for herbs. 17:00, July 25, 2013 (UTC) "I've got the poultice," Logan mewed, gently wrapping Rosepetal's paw. "Jst do as she tells yo." He smiled, before padding off to join his brothers. 17:04, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Rosepetal smiled as Logan wrapped her paw. "Thanks. I'll make sure to," she replied, dipping her head in thanks. Bluefeather silently gathered the herbs that she found scattered throughout StarClan's territory. Being a rather ancient medicine cat, coming from a long extinct SpringClan, she was fading a bit, but was still remembered through nursery tales. 18:18, 07/25/2013 A grey and white tom appeared, and Logan looked up. He must've just died. The brown tom padded over, stopping just by the newcomer. "Hello," he murmured. "Welcome to StarClan. I'm Logan. What's your name?" 14:42, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "Greetings, Logan. I'm called Shadow," the gray and white tom meowed, his voice cracking a bit. "I wasn't ready to go..." Shadow whispered, his eyes glistening as he peered down at Kyra, Onyx, and Peanut. 17:00, 07/27/2013 Logan's eyes filled with sympathy. "I know how you feel. My brothers and I, well, two of them, the three of us died together, leaving our fourth brother alone. We weren't ready either, but you get used to it. And I'm just that Kyra, Onyx, and Peanut know that you're watching over them. Always." 17:03, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Darksong wrapped herbs together into bundles and remembered how long it was since she treated wounds. She felt a flicker of doubt. 17:11, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "I'm sure they do, Logan," Shadow meowed. He looked around. "What are you preparing for?" 17:16, 07/27/2013 Dewkit scrambled to the two cats that he had never met before. They were a gray and white tomcat and a brown tomcat. "Hi! I'm Dewkit! Are you new to StarClan?" Dewkit squeaked. 17:32, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Logan sighed. "Well, my brothers and I are trying to figure out what to do about James. He's our living brother, and he's on a downward spiral, considering killing himself. We're also preparing with the StarClan clan cats for a battle against the Dark Forest." 17:51, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Shadow blinked at Logan. "I'm at a loss for words," he meowed. Noticing a kit scamper up to him, he bent down to be eye level with the tomkit. "Hello, Dewkit. I'm Shadow. I've just arrived here." 18:06, 07/27/2013 "Hey, Dewkit. How've you been?" Logan mewed to the little cat. He beckoned his brothers over, wanting them to meet Shadow. Kendall and Carlos bounded over, Kendall's eyes flashing with fear and anxiety. "Ken, 'Litos, this is Shadow. He just passed away. And Shadow, these are two of my brothers, Kendall, the grey tom, and Carlos, the brown tom." 20:49, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "Hi Shadow, hi Logan! I'm good! StarClan is getting ready for the big battle! Does Shadow know about all of that?" Dewkit mewed. 21:15, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Shadow nodded at the kit. "I do. And, I've got no idea what the Dark Forest is, but if there's a battle, count me in." 00:26, 07/28/2013 "The battle is soon," Logan murmured. "I'm sorry, but I need to go talk to my brothers about James. I'd hate for him to be joining us." The brown tomcat hurried after his brothers, a worried look on his face. 00:33, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Dewkit turned to Shadow. "Cool! I need to fight; I died in a vicious raid. I was killed. My parents died too. They don't walk these skies anymore.... I know those cats walk the Dark Forest, the cats who killed them. I know I need to avenge my parents, myself, and the Clanmates I had that died too. I don't care if I fade. I've been here a while, and I was left behind for battles like this. I've been taught fighting moves. I will fight." 01:13, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Shadow nodded and watched the brown tom walk away hurriedly. He turned to the kit. "You'd have made a fine warrior, Dewkit. I'll fight for you and your family and Clan. Don't be afraid to ask me anything. I'll be more than glad to help." The tom meowed, resting his tail-tip on the kit's shoulder. He said he needed to go do something, and departed with the tiny kit. He watched as Apple that Falls To Ground paced by the stream with Sheepstar, noticing the two deep in conversation. Rosekit slept contentedly at the roots of a giant sycamore tree, where there seemed to be a hollow opening a few tail lengths higher. He scrambled up the bark and entered the hollow in the tree. No scents of other cats. Shadow curled into a ball and closed his eyes. 01:56, 07/28/2013 Dewkit watched the newcomer pad away. "A warrior is all I want to be." He went in the opposite direction. He easily caught a vole and ate it contentedly in a soft crevice in between two boulders, slowly drifting off into sleep. 02:23, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archives